


D'you know what I mean

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Babel Tower Is Falling Down, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧文补档/2018-01-05这就是耶稣意识到自己需要死去的那一天。
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot





	D'you know what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> -胡乱的片段式摸鱼 瞎写  
> -大概是现代AU吧

-

今天很冷。极冷。云翳是悬于他们头顶的深重阴影，压迫感之下，犹大沉重地挺着脖颈。他不说话，耶稣也不做声。耶稣的金发散乱的在单薄的衣料上散开，肩膀微微耸成一个古怪的形状，像在抵御，又似承担。

耶稣听到暴乱消息的时候第一反应是愤怒。这很不像他。他手捏着报纸，怒气冲冲地来回踱步，说，“他们怎么能”。他的语气真的不可置信。耶稣用愤怒的湿润的双眼扫视他的十二个最亲近的追随者，蓝宝石一闪一闪的发着光。他比犹大晚一点才反应过来，这不再是他能控制的了。

翘着腿坐在一旁的犹大紧绷地抿起嘴角。耶稣待会儿会开始难过，而难过总比愤怒更为心碎。他没看他。他去看身边的每一个人——困惑，惊愕，担心，害怕。耶稣的愤怒是可以理解的，他们不理解的只是耶稣为什么会有这么大的反应。西门看起来尤其有些尴尬，鉴于耶稣进来之前他正在带头庆祝。

有人在坐立不安，有人因为耶稣没有直接指责他们的理由而十分镇定。

犹大在忧虑。

这种沉重的忧虑感是一个难以分享的秘密，因其需要太多解释。不难想到，这次暴乱是以耶稣的名义。耶稣不会在意这个，他所愤怒的是他的信徒做出暴乱行为这件事本身。耶稣不知道被象征化之后他可以怎样的被利用起来…。先不管心怀异轨者，当耶稣的光环日渐明亮，盖过他的话语，犹大想，当甚至他的信徒不再注重他的教义…。接着，他又想到：也许耶稣是对的。

如果是真正发自内心追随耶稣的人发起暴乱呢？也许这才是最绝望的。

这可能就是为什么耶稣站住不动了，大概这就是他的愤怒转为悲伤的那个时间点。关心扯着犹大的胃往下拖。他沉默地盯着被耶稣扔到桌上的报纸。数字，日期，图片，一切在黑白中模糊着。

沉默的时间太长了。犹大脸色难看。数字，日期，图片，两张图片，暴力和血和武装和枪和人，罗马人，犹太人，反正都是人——另一边是耶稣在笑，白衣服，戴花冠，孩子簇拥着他，他眼里闪着憧憬的光——

他抬头看到那白衣服的人转身要走，外面刚下了雪——他穿的太薄了——

“耶稣！”

犹大厉声道，站起身来。

耶稣回过身来，目光直直的对上他的。犹大吃了一惊。他还没见过耶稣这样的表情。耶稣看了他几秒，空白地转身走了出去。

犹大紧跟其后，在带上身后的门之前，他转头恐吓般的扫视了一圈。有一些事情他一直想单独跟耶稣说。跟他说…或者问他。质问他吗？算不上。他跟耶稣不一样，现在这种状况，是犹大早就想象到的可能。媒介提供传播手段，同时贴心的保证变质。

耶稣就像是飓风的初临，那一小点的暖洋洋。他们几乎已经有一个组织了，而犹大知道耶稣本无此意。他快步跟着他：耶稣走得很快。

去哪儿？

世上还在下雪，街上空无一人。暴乱被报导后，即使是在小城市也应小心。耶稣是被喜欢的，但仍有人会去找他。犹大不可置信地意识到，他现在几乎是在追着耶稣跑了。

“耶稣！”

耶稣踉跄了一下，就这一下，被什么绊掉了一只鞋拖。他跌跌撞撞地又走了几步，停了下来。

犹大慢慢停下脚步，蹲下身捡了鞋。他犹豫了一秒，拎到手里。“我们需要解决这个事情。”他说，不知道自己是在安慰还是在责备。

耶稣沉默了一下。“是的。”他喃喃道。犹大注意到他声音涩得可怕。他拧起眉头，朝耶稣走近了点。去拥抱耶稣、安慰他的渴望随每一寸距离的缩短而攀升——他把它忽视掉。

“我们需要换一个住所。”犹大说，不言而喻——不然我们都会死在这里。

“是的。”耶稣说。

“玛丽亚不可能不知道这件事情，”犹大不想提到她，但是，“她今天很快就会回来。”

“是的。”耶稣说。

无论耶稣怎么想，犹大知道暴乱不会就此偃旗息鼓。不止一次，不在一时。耶稣的名声传的太广了。太巧了，他恰好是大家需要的。他说：“既然现在基本每个人都能认出你，还是小心一些，以免你…”犹大知道自己要说什么，但他并没继续。

“………”耶稣说，“是的…”耶稣像是在自言自语。在这一刻，他看起来无助又迷惘。犹大不再做声了，内心翻腾起来。这一刻他竭了力的去抑制自己失声喊出来：

我告诉过你的！

至少试图过。几个月了…不对劲的感觉愈涨愈高，愈高愈涨，直到每一秒看着耶稣他都忧虑不安。而耶稣只是避而不谈。犹大恼怒过、恐惧过、焦虑过，怀疑着自己的怀疑，最后，他只是更常地从原本的位置退开，让耶稣身边充满人群，自己则沉默地从远处观望。他难以置身其中，热情硌痛了他。犹大也有热情，也想热情，但并不是这样。

可耶稣不像不知道他在想什么。也许他真有那么洞察，也许只是他蓝色双眼太纯粹而造成的假象。蓝色的眼睛，映着停电的地下车库里一堆柴火的光，灼灼发亮。那是几年之前，犹大遇到他的不久之后。柴火旁边，耶稣偏过头，几乎是很认真地问他：“你相信我身上有某种使命吗？”

那时候他刚跟犹大含糊地揭示自身，而犹大抿起嘴，生平第一次试图建立一个他从未相信过的观念。

“你需要向我证明。”他最后这么斟酌着说。

“我想也是。”耶稣点了点头。

而耶稣后来也问过他一次。那时犹大几乎已经冷眼旁观了。人群散去之后，他爬上犹大所在的高台，同他一起趴在栏杆上，默默无言了一会儿。

最后耶稣轻声问他：“你相信我肩负使命吗？”

犹大想着耶稣，穿着他喜欢的白色衣服，被人围着，他想着耶稣跟他们讲着什么，而他趴在栏杆上俯视，视线无声息且无意识地追随。他想着他们现在人数多到几乎是一个机构，而耶稣好像对此无知无觉。不。

这一次耶稣没有得到他的正面回答。但他们仍沉默地陪伴着彼此，一起在那里待着直到其他“门徒”出现。

-

现在，耶稣向他走过来。风的裹挟下，他显得过于单薄。他不普通到像个神子，却并没神到不像个普通人。

他问犹大：“你相信我的使命吗？”

犹大看着他，想问：耶稣，你到底是谁？你到底是来做什么的？他看见耶稣形容稍有些憔悴，他以前气色一直很好的。

你为什么要问我？如果我说我相信会怎样？如果我说我不相信又会怎样？犹大把头垂了下去，盯着地面。淤污的脏水在他皮鞋尖上闪着反光。模糊，明亮，尖锐，随着灯影摇动而颤抖。不远处，耶稣赤裸的脚一动不动地踩在雪泥里，脚踝上干涸了零星的污渍。

如果每个人都能意识到我所意识到的…

在突如其来的痛苦中，他的思维无助地挣扎。这近乎一场交响乐——情绪在他耳边轰鸣喧嚷。荒谬作领衔，绝望正合奏。可这远不只是针对一个特定的目前的情况…

只要他们明白我所明白的！

简单，这一切就都会很简单。没有什么事情不会好了。对于世间一切，它将会是一个这么完美的解决方法，唯一的缺点只有根本不可能。

几近无意识的，犹大抬起头。耶稣看着他，眉头同他的一样紧皱，看起来很难过。耶稣经常看起来很难过，恰似犹大经常感觉很愤怒。也许这有着相同的引子：一切本不应为事实的事实。曾经，犹大手插着兜，一副漫不经心的样子，闲散，随意，跟在耶稣身后，在不合时宜的情况下向被激怒的其他跟随者露出挑衅的笑容。（彼得，冲动一词的践行人）但是耶稣看着他，太像他知道他，知道犹大在心里说：做给我看，神子，证明你自己有能力让那些好事发生。使贫困富有，使疾患健全，使压迫解放，使限制自由。若你被派遣时身负救世之责，耶稣，那么让我看到你如何完成它。我想要你能，我期望你能，如果在这个过程中你需要我，我会尽全力帮助你，就像我一直以来做的那样。记得我是你的左右手，是帮你最多的人，是和你一样明白的人。耶稣，我期望你展现拯救的奇迹，并非生死人肉白骨，而是带来真正的救赎。让理性的光辉照亮人类，这不可能吗？难道光不能照亮人类吗？耶稣？实现它？让我看到！耶稣，我知道你可以的。耶稣！难道不行吗！耶稣！耶稣！！耶稣！！

犹大猛地吸进一口气。冰凉的空气在他的肺里裂开。

他不能再想了。哪怕只是想…都显得荒诞和无理取闹。不切实际的期待就是无理取闹。可耶稣是神子…耶稣做到了他宣称的…耶稣已经说服了犹大他原来觉得不可能的事情…这种情况下，希望如同稗草恶毒地滋生。

他过于关心耶稣了，因此止于期望，从未要求。可是耶稣看着他太像知道他。耶稣问他这个问题的时候，第一次流露出真正的迷惘，不像在询问，而像在求助。

犹大想起耶稣做成过的一切和自己所有最坏的忧虑。他看着耶稣，说："我相信。”犹大听出自己声音很哑，却不知道这是真心还是假言。他看着耶稣，等他得到安慰。

可有什么东西在耶稣脸上破碎了。


End file.
